A Covert Rizzoli & Isles
by Zasterfate
Summary: Paddy Doyle is put away. His men target Maura. They're unprepared for what Jane's temper can accomplish. Seriously, Jane's more than a friend. It's in the subtext. You'll see. This is either bad ass or ridiculous.


Disclaimer: Characters belong to the creators of Rizzoli & Isles. No infringement intended.  
**A/N**: I can't explain this…it's silly really, but I wanted to write it. Oneshot.

* * *

Boston after Paddy Doyle's incarceration was a hubbub of both rejoice and riot. The city was relieved to have the Irish mob boss off the streets, but Paddy's teamsters were an entirely different problem.

Most of them dispersed, respecting Doyle's wish for them to disappear, but a select few felt justice was wrongfully served. Their loyalties to him had to be proven and what better way to do so than take down the person who was the center of all this.

Chief Medical Examiner, Doctor Maura Isles. They knew Paddy fiercely loved his daughter, but look at where that got him. Behind bars with no way out after the testimony that Doctor Hope Martin was forced to give by the ME herself.

So the few rebellious handful of men decided they wanted nothing more than to frighten her, maybe toss her around a bit, make her beg for mercy if they couldn't kill her, but of course, for the type of men who ran with Paddy, murder was never completely out of the question.

_"Follow her around, scare her out of her wits, and then kidnap her in plain sight."_ It seemed like such a simple order.

What they didn't account for was one Jane Rizzoli who seemed to be a constant at Maura's side.

It began the Thursday after Paddy's trial. Jane and Maura were in the detective's unmarked, on their way to the Robber.

"It just feels strange to celebrate, Jane. He's a terrible, terrible man who's done unforgivable things and I know it's only right to be happy, but it's different when you share DNA. I don't know why, but kinship theories aside, I'm not sure I'm up for this."

Jane was just about to soothe her friend's worries when she glanced into the rear-view mirror and noted the same beat up Cadillac from earlier at the PD. They were being followed.

Jane glanced at Maura furtively. The doctor was so consumed by her emotions and didn't need to know that someone had been tailing them this entire time.

Christ, when would Maura's life ever be out of danger, Jane wondered angrily. She'd never resort to full on criminal behavior, but Jane Rizzoli had a hot temper and she didn't like the thought of anyone trying to cross the line between Maura and Maura's safety.

"Jane, are you all right?" the doctor asked when she didn't gain a response and looked over to see a snarl curling on the lips of the detective.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm good. Just…if you don't want to go to the Robber, I'd be glad to take you home. We could watch a movie or play chess, whatever you want."

Jane eased herself down from the escalating frustration steadily. Maura deserved to breathe, to recover and Jane would make sure nothing got in the way.

"It'd be rude to leave everyone though. They're looking forward to tonight, maybe we can stop by for a little while, then go home?"

"Whatever you want, Maur," Jane agreed, parking across from the bar.

Seeing the blue Caddie pull into a space a few yards behind them, Jane fought to keep her teeth from gnashing. With a softening smile, she reached out and held onto Maura's forearm, making the blonde look at her curiously. "Why don't you head inside? I need to call my Ma real quick and it'll be too loud in there."

Maura nodded and squeezed Jane's hand. "Please be quick, Jane. I really don't want to be alone in there."

Frowning, Jane placed her other hand over the doctor's. "Trust me when I say you're never alone, I promise you that."

With an exhale for courage, Maura finally got out and headed inside to the cheering of Korsak, Frost, Frankie and a crowd of beat cops from the PD.

Jane on the other hand sat in her car, waiting and watching until the middle-aged, large white ex-enforcer got out of his vehicle. He had no clue that it was an Italian's eyes on him, his sole focus being on Maura. That was his mistake.

He would corner Maura in the middle of that celebration, put the fear of the mob in her, and then disappear. That was part one of the twisted assignment. He looked both ways, then crossed over, feeling like a predator, unaware he was someone else's prey.

Jane slipped out of her car, silently speeding towards him from behind at an angle his peripheral would never make in time.

He saw the shadow, felt a heavy presence swooping down on him and then the blinding pain of his face being smashed into a brick wall. Jane leaned in, growling into his ear, "You honestly believe you can touch Maura Isles?" He struggled and she wrapped her arm around his neck from behind, cutting off his airflow. "Think of her as Paddy, but with better protection, you son of a bitch!"

Jane couldn't arrest him since she'd attacked first, so she did the next best thing. She found his keys and tossed him into the back of his Cadillac's trunk, leaving him for his buddies to find.

Once she stepped back and made sure no one was around, she took a deep breath to calm herself while smoothing out her blazer and running a hand through her hair.

Then she went into the bar, sighing at the sight of Maura who was out of harm's way, sitting across from her partner Frost and her brother Frankie.

Korsak was chatting with a few beat cops and the detective grabbed a beer on her way over before sliding in next to Maura who was particularly silent until Jane bumped their shoulders together, earning a smile.

Worth it, she thought.

* * *

The second incident was the very next day. It was 7:00 a.m. in the morning and at this point, Jane didn't bother to complain when she got the call from Maura asking her to go for a run at their usual park.

She just slipped into a pair of tights, shorts over them with her Boston Homicide t-shirt and showed up on Maura's doorstep.

Fifteen minutes later, they were jogging along the scenic pathway, Maura spouting out something about releasing hormones and how they counter feelings of depression while Jane's keen eyes sought out the out-of-place jogger running twenty paces behind them. He was limber, old and too dumb apparently to cover up the blade that protruded from the waistband of his pants.

"Let's race!" Jane challenged, giving Maura a daring grin.

Maura, unable to fight the competitive streak in her, took off beaming, matching Jane stride for stride. The detective, of course, made certain to be in exact step with the doctor, never going any faster than Maura did, but keeping up when Maura got a little ahead.

Maura was enjoying this, the feeling of her heart rate increasing, having Jane so close at her side, feeling refreshed by the physical exertion and the morning air.

"Come on, you can do better than that," Jane encouraged, making Maura put forth all her energy.

Just behind them, their lurking companion was out of breath, cursing and struggling to catch up.

"Last one to the water fountain buys breakfast!" Jane declared and silently commended Maura for leaving her in the dust.

Jane spun on her heel, blackened-enraged eyes finding the creased one's of the man who realized he'd been made.

He slowed on the lonely path, jaw falling slack when the dark-haired, dauntingly tall detective rushed towards him at a speed he couldn't outrun even if he tried. It was almost funny when he turned, taking off like a fire had been lit under his ass.

She let him go. For now.

Maura beat her by a landslide and an hour later, showered and dressed, sitting at the Division One café, Jane was buying the grinning doctor a healthy breakfast platter with a specially prepared cup of green tea.

So worth it, Jane thought as she bit into her syrupy waffles, listening to Maura talk about how she missed her mother Constance and longed to see her.

Jane would probably be attempting to locate the elder Isles woman sometime later in the week.

* * *

The third attack was closer to home. Maura's home to be exact.

Jane's gut had been jumping all day since the events at the park occurred that morning. It was past evening and Jane ditched her car back at the PD to ride home with Maura, saying she felt like having an impromptu sleepover.

"I could cook something or we can order out," Maura contemplated and Jane shot her a smile.

"You do too much. Let's try surviving on beer and chips for the night."

Maura had to keep her eyes from rolling as she pulled into the driveway. "You do this on purpose, don't you?" Maura accused and Jane grinned.

"All right, all right, how 'bout I cook?"

Maura eyed Jane. The most she'd ever seen the detective do was heat up leftovers.

"Is that…is that an option or a joke?"

Pulling an offended face, Jane scowled at the blonde. "Are you saying I'm incapable of making you dinner?"

Maura considered it. "Well…not incapable exactly, more like..." She laughed outright at the ridiculous expression the brunette wore. "I'm sorry, Jane! I've just never seen you cook!"

"Oh, you're on now!" Jane announced, hopping out of the Prius. "Watch, you're going to beg me to make you dinner after tonight!"

Jane was serious too. Sure she wasn't a gourmet chef, but she could make a mean dish of spaghetti and meatballs and she planned on doing just that.

Maura was impressed as she stood in the kitchen's doorway soon after, watching Jane parade around with a look of indignation as she bustled about, clanging pots here and there, whipping out ingredients left and right.

Crossing her arms, Maura asked, "Can I be of any help?"

Giving her a squinty glare, Jane raised her index finger and pointed threateningly. "Nuh uh, you're of no use in here. Go away."

It was childish, but Maura was delighted nonetheless. "Fine, I'm going to take a shower, I'll be down in time for this…dinner thing."

Twenty minutes later found Jane with a pot of boiling spaghetti on the stove near a simmering pan of her mother's special pasta sauce while Jane was shaping little balls of well-seasoned meat using a tablespoon. She began to place them on a baking tray, readying it for the pre-heated oven so the meatballs could soon cook, but she stilled when her stomach clenched.

Something wasn't right. She could hear the water from Maura's shower-head still running upstairs and she glanced at the window.

This time it wasn't just one. It was three and they'd done their homework, or so they thought. They caught sight of Jane's car back at the PD and assumed she hadn't left the building yet. Clueless they were to the fact that she was in the very kitchen they were about to storm into through the backdoor.

Tonight, it was to grab Doctor Maura Isles first chance they got because the plan wasn't going over the way they wanted. The first two guys had skipped town like cowards, certain that Detective Rizzoli would find a way to arrest them now that she knew their faces.

"_You don't fuck with cops like her," the second guy had said as he rushed to fill up a single suitcase. "With that tainted look in her eyes, she'd do anything, she'd go dirty to protect that doctor of hers." _

By the time the new trio picked the back door's lock, Jane had it figured. On the inside she was rattled, on the outside, she was steel.

The first guy was doused in burning hot tomato sauce, shrieking as he fell backwards to the kitchen floor, and knocked out cold when his head smacked into the counter's edge. The second had his chest and lower half drenched in boiling water and spaghetti, instantly passing out from the pain of it all. The third made a run for it as Jane hurled the pan of meatballs at him.

He nearly got away too, but Jane hopped over the limp bodies on Maura's kitchen floor and tackled him down in the yard, smashing her elbow into his temple to render him motionless.

And because Jane was Jane, she had Frost at Maura's house exactly seven minutes after the scuffle to shove the three teamsters into the back of his car so he could drop them off at the local ER until they were awake and recovered enough to be tossed into a prison cell.

Frost wanted to alert Korsak and Frankie, but Jane made him promise to keep it between them. She didn't need Maura knowing and the less people in on it, the better.

But Frost was her partner, so without prompting or permission, he spent the rest of his night parked outside Maura's home, watching over the house. Jane knew and he knew Jane knew, but they'd never talk about it. That's just the kind of friends they were in moments of crisis.

It was a good while later when Maura had finished showering, curious about all the strange noises she'd heard from the kitchen, that she wandered in, eyes widening at what she found.

There was Jane, looking worn for wear on the kitchen floor, legs crossed and a potholder in her hand.

Red splotches of tomato sauce were everywhere, the floor was slippery with water, pans scattered about and when Maura took one step forward, she was halted by a little ball of meat tumbling off the ceiling and landing in a splat next to her feet.

Jane looked guilty and pitiful. "There was an incident."

Maura wanted to ask what, but she broke out into a fit of laughter as she maneuvered around the mess and over to Jane, squatting down. "You're never, ever cooking for me again, Jane Rizzoli."

It was implied as well that Jane would neither live this moment down. Her mother would hear about it and then cue the domino effect as her uncles, aunts, third cousins and extended family would get wind. She'd be known as the Rizzoli that brought down a tornado in the kitchen the one time she tried to cook.

But when another meatball splattered to the floor and Maura fell into her side, laughing, still trying to figure out the logical sequence of events that had occurred, the brunette smiled.

It was worth the shame to hear Maura's innocent laughter, thinking that Jane was simply inept at being a chef and not that there were a gang of spiteful mobsters after the blonde.

* * *

The last incident was the most unexpected of all. It happened three days later, when Jane was dead asleep in her apartment. Maura was no longer a target because Detective Rizzoli had made that impossible. If they wanted Maura, first they'd have to go through Jane.

It was questionable from the beginning, but a little past 2:00 a.m., a noiseless figure was prying open Jane's apartment door. He was thin as a stick and their most aggressive of enforcers.

He was disgusted at hearing about the past three failures and wanted to end it from the source. He made his way through the small apartment, finding Jane's bedroom and soundly, opened the door, careful to make sure it didn't creak.

He spotted Jane right away, sprawled out on her stomach, more so on the left side of the bed. Her face was buried into a pillow and she was breathing deeply. Before making it even halfway through the room, he felt a slight, uncomfortable prick at his neck.

That was the last thing he recalled as his vision blurred and then faded all together. Maura was standing there, syringe in hand, a little stunned herself that she so easily thought to inject the intruder with a sedative from the medical bag she had brought to Jane's apartment after work.

Before he could crash to the floor and awaken the sleeping detective, Maura wrapped her slender arms around his torso to hold him up.

She had remained awake all night after spotting the suspicious car outside when she peered through the window earlier in the evening. It was just a matter of waiting him out and catching him by surprise.

Naturally, she was thinking like a criminal.

Slowly, careful not to disrupt Jane, Maura dragged the now comatose man out of the bedroom, through the living room and finally, laid him down on the floor. She opened the apartment door and glanced out to make sure the hallway was vacant. It was.

Maura might have been small, but she was considerably strong and handled herself quite gracefully as she stuffed him down the trash chute.

He'd wake up in approximately four hours in a dumpster. Boston police officers would greet him.

That also marked the last time both Jane and Maura dealt with the dwindling Irish mob.

As the doctor came back into the bedroom and the detective stirred, mumbling something along the lines of, "Why are you up? It's so dark," Maura slid into bed with her best friend, neither aware of the other's actions over the past few days.

"Just had to take care of something," she replied, which was indeed true.

Jane curled up next to Maura without touching her, but close enough so that she could feel the blonde's warmth.

Just when Maura thought the brunette had fallen back asleep, Jane murmured, "I'm cooking you dinner tomorrow."

"Not on your life, Jane."

"Don't bet on it, Maura."

"There are still chucks of beef on my kitchen ceiling!"

"That was a one-time thing, I can totally redeem myself!"

And that's how the night concluded, in bed, giggling and laughing as they argued.

* * *

**A/N**: This is what I see at the end of every show. Ridiculous plot and happy bickering. Thanks for reading! Reviews would be loved! :)


End file.
